


Will You Leave

by 3egg



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3egg/pseuds/3egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Graham and Female Courier have sex after they defeat the White Legs in Zion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Originally posted on FKM right here: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5646.html?thread=11740430#t11740430 I hope you like it!

Zion was loud and joyful on the night the dead-horses and the sorrows kicked the white legs from the valley, singing and dancing could be heard echoing through the hills and valleys all across Zion. Salt-upon-wounds had fled to the great salt lake with the wrath of Joshua, rage burning a hole into the man as he fled. A huge party in celebration of the Courier’s accomplishment praising her and their acting warchief Joshua.

Six was staring across the bonfire, Joshua Graham, the man who had caught her eye since she was delivered to zion. She shook her head and smiled, thinking about how much has changed since that day. 

A month ago she had been up to her waist in shit, signing up to be apart of the Happy Trails caravan wasn't her idea of the best time but it would bring caps to the table, and caps then brought the chems. Courier began the trip smiling and high but by the time she got to Zion she had been withdrawn for weeks. The night Courier's withdrawals started was one of the worst things she had experienced in her life. The only one who figured out her behavior was Stella who ignored her suffering, even though Stella was the nicest person on the mission, didn't mean she would offer her aid.

Stumbling into Zion half awake and almost dead her caravan had gone under attack by the white legs. Luckily Ricky had just enough psycho on his corpse to get her enough energy to kill the remaining White legs. Love is strange, and love is weird, but when she looked at Joshua she felt safe. The first couple of days Joshua helped her over her addiction and got her ready to fight for the white legs. It was the first time since she woke up in Goodsprings that she could look at the sky with clear eyes and a sharp mind, that kind of faith broke through whatever was constricting her forgotten past.

The Courier jolted from her memory as she saw Joshua get up from his spot across from her and nod in her direction as he disappeared to the crowd. Curious to see where the man was going she got up, stealthily she followed behind him. He sat down in Angel cave and brought out his bible and started to read.

“Come sit with me Courier.” Joshua said turning his head to see her.

Six sat down next to Joshua and stared occasionally glancing up to meet his gaze before he buried his face into the book yet again. The thing about Joshua was that you could never truly understand what exactly he was thinking when you looked into his eyes, but they were always so fiery and intense it was hard to look into them for long. The Courier sighed and let her body soak up the warm breeze the cold night brought Zion and closed her eyes in content, life was so simple in the valley so calming. 

Joshua cleared his throat making Six spring to life and look at him, awaiting his words.

"Courier, you are of great use to us, and without you... It's clear what I would have done to Salt-Upon-Wounds and I know I would have never forgiven myself." Joshua stopped and looked into Six's eyes, his bible was set nicely on the ground.

"Thank you Joshua, I couldn't have done it without you of course. I would probably be dead by now." She let out a sigh and smiled, it was true Six would have been dead had it not been for Joshua.

"Courier, I've come to the conclusion that you are needed here, by my side, so that we can do so many good things with this world through the light of god." Joshua paused. "But I know that you have more important matters to take care of that depend solely on you. To ask you to leave those responsibilities would be unwise and unfair."

The Courier nodded her head, there was still so much for her to do in New Vegas and in other places. But this had become her home, her sanctuary that would never leave her.

"Joshua, I know I have these responsibilities but I know that I want to be with you and help you, after I am finished with New Vegas." Six took in a deep breath. "I want to come back and work with you, by your side. If that's ok?" 

joshua's eyes brightened as if he was smiling, he put his hand on Six's shoulder and she sighed with relief. His hands, although they were wrapped in bandages, were warm against her skin bringing a huge smile on her face.

"And maybe before I leave.. I want to start over Joshua. I want a new life, and I can't do that with what I've got, could you maybe convert me into a New Canaanite? And give me a new name?" Six was nervous, she looked thirty but acted like a teenager whenever the thought of finally having something to call her own.

"I will be honored to bring you on that journey." Joshua chuckled.

things were silent for a moment, the two of them soaking in the conversation they just had. Six felt on top of the world, she didn't even notice her hand creeping on top of his, intertwining her fingers in his. It was perfect in the moment, the sky shown bright constellations, and beautiful planets with so many worlds on them but Six was happy she was in this moment right now.

Six moved closer putting her hands on either side of him straddling his leg. She hovered over his leg softly, The scraping of his pant leg on her bare skin made her shiver at the contact. She long since forgot this feeling once she left the vulgar city of New vegas. Six leaned close to his ear almost touching. She whispered breathy, “I admire you Joshua Graham, and I can't help but be attracted to you, you are a force to be reckoned with and I- I think I love you.” She purred. Making him shiver from the loss of heat against his ear, earning a twitch of pleasure in his pants. It's been too long he thinks to himself.

GOD. 

All he wanted to do in this moment was to pull the beautiful woman down into his arms and fuck her senseless. He wanted to Tease her to oblivion, make her come over and over again earning only satisfaction from her lips. He wanted to feel her tightly wrapped around his cock moaning his name until it lost its meaning in the sea of pleasure. To hold her so hard against his body that he left bruises that would last weeks. To draw blood from her shoulder as he marked her as his own.

But no. no he couldn't do that she was too pure and beautiful for his burnt up mind and body. 

"What are you doing Courier." It was more of a dry statement than a question, he knew what she was doing but the thought of her actually wanting him was too unbelievable for him to think of. He knew just how silly that statement sounded when he heard a giggle escape her lips.

She started to push her face into the crook of his neck breathing the smell that is Joshua. Gunpowder, sweat, and the dirt after it rained. Six breathed in his smell like it was the only oxygen she had in years. Unknowingly she slips her legs closer to his now half hard cock nudging it softly.

“agh..”

That was a new sound. 

The courier faced Joshua with a smirk on her lips. “I'm not going on until I have your consent,” she returned to nuzzling in his neck waiting for an answer.

“I don’t think this is the best idea for you to do this, I’m not sure you could handle my demons.” Joshua had shifted to free himself only making his crotch rub against her knee again. He had to be the voice of reason this time, she was young and he couldn't bear to let a flower like her love an old man who was too used and beaten by this world.

"I'm not some little girl who needs saving anymore Joshua. I'm a thirty year old woman, a consenting adult." She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I love you."

Never has such a little statement in his life affected him so much. 'I love you' rang through his ear as he thought about how much he too loved this woman. After only a few months they did form a special bond that neither of them ever felt in their life. Lust is not what either of them would call this moment. It was love.

“Yes..” he moaned with anticipation.

Six peeled back the bandages around his mouth slowly and started kissing his lips with the softest butterfly kisses he had ever gotten. She slowly placed her hand on top of his and moved closer to him, pressing her entire body to the man. Six grabbed his hands and placed them both on her thighs,he smiled into their kiss and gave them a tight squeeze.

Joshua pressed further into the kiss licking at her lips to let him in, she sighed into the kiss as he traced her row of teeth with his tongue. He tasted just like gunpowder and lust. Six reached behind his head to get better leverage in the kiss she instigated soon the kisses turned into heated, rough, and hungry for each other making them gasp for air. The Courier felt his erection rub against her thigh earning a moan deep in Joshua’s throat. 

Making Six shiver with anticipation she rocked back and forth earning more pleasing sounds from this man, he whimpered in pain and pleasure from her rubbing against his now painfully hard cock.

“agh” Joshua let out a pained gasp as the courier rubbed against his hard erection, the rough fabric was causing uncomfortable irritation to his burns… but the friction was, godly.

“Are you ok?!” The courier jumped remembering that his scars had pained him, he gripped her ass firmly in place.

“Im fine I practice special meditation skills to keep the pain at bay but, some areas are more sensitive than others. Keep going though. I love the way you move against me.”

'holly shit that was hot.' she thought to herself and kept kissing him.

He hoisted the courier from the floor, still straddling his hips Six kisses the bandages on his neck loving the rough feel of the fabric on her lips but peeling it back to be met with the soft and yet rough feeling of his skin. He was strong enough to bring her to his room all while she was straddling him kissing and nipping against his burn scars. He walked over to the bed Six quickly pulls him down on top of her, lacing her fingers around the back of his head kissing him feverishly. 

“Agh” she moans as he pulls her shirt over her head licking up her sternum. “Talk to me… Please, I'm begging you!"” she panted.

He stairs at her breasts reaching out and cupping them in his hands feeling the soft skin. he kissed her perky nipples, licking them and nibbling until she started to quiver. Six writhed and shivered under his touch and let out small sounds of pleasure he was coaxing out of her.

“Jos..Joshua? Please…”

Pinching her nipples between he breathed into her chest and spoke. “But behold, I, Nephi, will show unto you that the tender mercies of the Lord are over all those whom he hath chosen, because of their faith, to make them mighty even unto the power of deliverance.” his voice rumbled through her body radiating pleasure through her soul.

He smirked as he played kisses down her muscular stomach down to her thighs. Six lifted her hips to let Joshua slide off her shorts to reveal her already wet sex. Joshua let out a long breathy moan on her lips and kissed her clit. Earning a mewl of pleasure escape her lips. 

Joshua grabbed onto her thighs and nibbled down her inner thighs making her shift with uncomfortable pleasure. He licked her wetness over and over again wanting to taste all her at once. Joshua placed his lips around her clit and sucked gently drowning out the world around him. Nothing was real except for the panting and moaning of his lover. He slowly started to unravel the bandages on his hand but still concentrated on her hot sex. Joshua licked her slowly enjoying the taste of her bitter sweet juices, he teased her entrance with his unbandaged fingers and slowly inserted them curling them inside her making her grind into the feeling of intense pleasure. It was one thing to have sex with the random people of the wastes always rushed and uncomfortable, but what Six was feeling was care from her partner.

He had just steadied into a pattern of sucking and thrusting that made her see stars. Now that he was pushing in three fingers curling into the soft skin of her insides hitting that hot spot that made her scream eco off the walls.

“harder” she yelled.

The combination of his mouth on her wetness, grasping her thighs leaving angry bruises around her, fingers curling inside of her was too much for her to handle. “I’m going to cum!” she breathed out just as she came spilling her liquids over Joshua’s fingers. He licked it up with pleasure, savoring the taste of her inside his mouth.

Her vision began to clear to find Joshua licking his fingers cover in her liquids. His tongue lacing in and out around the scarred, burnt flesh that was just inside her.

She wanted to ride him till he comes.

Six startled Joshua when both of her arms grasped him tight and pushed him on his back, her strength never faltering. Six was completely naked still high from her orgasm, sitting on top of the fully clothed man underneath her. Lips parted, blush on her face, she almost seemed like a virgin the way she looked in the dim cave lighting. It was a sight that would make men cum in their pants just to see. And she was all his.

"Its a little unfair that I don't have any clothes on, while you're fully clothed. Let's fix that" She whispered.

Joshua snapped out of admiring her sex dazed body to yank her down into a deep throaty kiss. She let out a low moan when she could taste herself in his mouth.

“Too much clothes.” She wined into the kiss as she started to unzip his vest, The Courier moved down to his belt buckle and struggled to get the damn thing undone. After a few seconds of struggling she finally popped the leather apart, as she unzipped his pants she put her face up against the bulge and nuzzled into his hard member feeling the outline of him inside his underwear.

After she shimmied his pants off then The Courier looked down at his cock admiring the perfect length and size. Her mouth watered, this would fill her up well.

“So beautiful” he admired brushing the locks of hair out of her face. 

Six grabbed the base of his cock coaxing a raspy groan to escape his throat. She was in control now and it was going to go her way, Six then licked the tip of his dick covering it with her saliva, she ran her tongue along the vein making him grasp the sheets of the bed. Once his cock was now wet from his pre-cum and spit she repositioned herself and angled her hips over his cock. 

Slipping the tip into her warm wetness she teased him by slipping the head of him inside of her inch by inch, savoring the feeling. She was hot and so wet, the absolute perfect feeling after so many years without being intimate with another. although this slow pleasure was not enough, Joshua let go of the sheets of the bed grasping her ass tight enough to leave bruises and with no intention of letting go and thrusted his dick into her. She gasped. 

Joshua had to stop for a moment to process the pleasure and pain shocking through him.

“Oh my god” they both panted.

Six then started grinding on his cock feeling his hot throbbing member inside her sex. The pain rippled through him but right after the pain came a whole new pleasure. She began meeting his thrusts by grinding down on his dick making them see a whole new light of pleasure. looking up at Six rocking up and down breasts bouncing, she was making faces that should be outlawed they were filled with such ecstasy. The vulgar noises they were both moaning would make anybody blush. Joshua was speechless at the pleasure they were causing each other, he had to bite his lip trying to keep the burning around him away from the intense feelings. Her silky insides squeezing around his thick member making him whimper as their orgasms got closer. 

He could feel her thrust getting erratic and losing pace. He yanked her down by her hair as she started kissing breathlessly against his neck. “I'm cuming!” she breathed into his ear she came with a yelp followed by a loud shigh caused by the pleasure that rippled through her body. Joshua felt The couriers insides clenched around him and in the intense moment he bit down hard into her perfect neck muffling his cry earning a pained groan from Six. 

He rocked into her body three more times and pulled out of her, cumming over the side of the bed(the wastelands best birth control). Joshua unclenched his teeth from her neck blood trickled from her making her wince as he kissed the sex inflicted wound. 

They pushed apart from each other with a small grunt and they shifted to laying intertwined together both of them covered in sweat.

“Courier?” Joshua whispered.

“Mm~?” she answered barely opening her eyes.

"Your new name. It will be Myra."

Her eyes flashed open as she looked into the face of the man she loved, blissful happiness washed over her and smiled at him. ‘Now I finally have a new start’ she thought, smiling into Joshua's chest falling Into a deep sleep that felt like forever.


End file.
